guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/E Sliver Vermin
Rate-a-build Please rate {Deleted Link}. It is not mandatory to explain your rating and testing is optional, though it is preferable. Also, please '''take note of where a build is designed to be used' before voting.'' The build functions as intended, equally or better than other builds (Favored): #favoured here, good build even after the update. Riottto #This build is faster than the normal build but also much more dangerous. I recommend bringing gladiators defence instead of glyph of renewal. When silver and Glads defense are used at the same time, the whole group will go down in about 4 seconds. They will have no time to use their shadow steps. #The build works very well, you should be able to take on 2 groups of Vermin without a prob, sure you'll be at 50% health most of the time but you very rarely die. #The build looks pretty good, also the author went out of their way to make a very good map of how to use it. Basicaly a whammo on crack could pull this off. Tenetke 15:25, 2 February 2007 (CST) #Definitely works and is faster than the Wammo build, but higher chance of death if not used correctly or not fully concentrating. A build for more experienced farmers IMO. Interestingly, I use this build to great effect on the Insects outside Yohlon Haven. — image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 19:09, 4 February 2007 (CST) The build functions as intended, but other builds with the same professions do it better (Unfavored): #How can someone say this is faster than the normal build? It is single targets at a time and really slow compared to the others... Gotta go with unfavored here. Also, what practical purpose would a warrior have for going out and capping Glyph of Renewal for anything but this build? It gets negative points for impracticality as well. =/ — Jyro X 16:04, 30 January 2007 (CST) #Ugh... why? I can go 55 tank with my wammo, but that doesn't mean I should. Why put a dozen builds that do the same thing in the build section? We have an E build and a W build for this already. –Ichigo724 17:43, 30 January 2007 (CST) #Use a pure ele or war, not a hybrid of the two, and you can farm faster. - Krowman 14:58, 16 February 2007 (CST) #See krowman's reasoning. Too much clutter. ---[[User:Nightshadow| Nightshadow]] 19px 21:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) #Old R-A-B ftw. -Auron 21:42, 10 March 2007 (CST) The build does not fulfil its designated role at all (Unfavored): #''(your sig here)'' Discussion I will test this one as soon I get to Senji's corner. Wouldn't Balanced stance be better for aggroing though? Maybe instead of Riposte? Yaki 05:27, 3 January 2007 (CST) it isnt necesary but both the ripostes can be swapped with any skill, like it says in the variant section - Gamerloin I have Actually been using this build for a couple of days now. I Like it quite a bit. The boss is fairly tricky, and I wish there was a more stable way of ensuring you survive killing him. But all and all, a lot of fun... I will plan on using it often. just make sure you target him, and you will hit him most of the time - Gamerloin and in case you dont know it, i made this build :) - Gamerloin I have been testing this build and am still trying to decide what I think of it. It certianly isn't as easy or mindless as the standard W/Mo vermin build. I think it is about the same speed, but that is probably due to my inexperience with it. It is probably a lot faster once one gets the hang of it. This build is kind of like rocky: gets the crap beat out of it, then somehow pulls a win out of sure defeat. I haven't had any trouble with shreader as long as I have him targeted and keep the signet going. Sliver hits him almost every time, and if it doesn't it quickly kills a mouse then hopps over to him. ---Milgram Ive added a vid today so its clear to everyone how it works - Gamerloin when are we gonna rate my build? Gamerloin Hmm, before the Nightfall AoE update, I always used to run with a Glads/Sliver build. 4 minute runs, and 100% mindless. No adrenaline based skills, so you can sit back and relax without even having to attack anything, just stand there and dance ;p. I didn't think Sliver would still work now that it scatters, but if it does, than that build might still be faster and easier than this one. I'll test it soon. --[riVen] 04:21, 14 January 2007 (CST) To be honest, the vermin will still scatter, sometimes... BUT! they notice the heavy damage after a few seconds, when they are most of the time already dead. and as long they stay in the area of sliver armor, it wont change target till it dies, and because theyre always in big groups, they get stuck when they try to run away. Gamerloin best thing to do is to stay in small areas, that way it is more or less impossible for them to run away. Riottto I can't vote for my own build right? Gamerloin How about replacing Deadly Riposte with cyclone axe and using a totem axe? it's cheaper than rajazzans fervor and it will gather adrenaline for riposte faster. Seth Phoenix with 2 points in axe mastery, it wont be very usefull. plus it makes the vermin run away. Gamerloin :won't a primary Ele do this much better? I see how this would work for warriors, but other professions do it much faster I belive. Could someone make a video of this build in action please? ('[[User:Trevor3443|'Trevor3443]]) 22:52, 27 January 2007 (CST) I already made 1 of my warrior killing the entire boss group, its at the notes section. and yes a primary ele would be able to kill them faster, but i made this for all the poor whammo's who cant farm anymore :P. plus a ele wont hav enough self heal and armor to keep him alive without wasting a lot of energy keeping up enchantments Gamerloin Why is this build voted UNfavored if i only get favored votes? I'll put it back to untested untill i get some argument Gamerloin Made some adjustment at the usage section. I hope its clear to everyone how it should be used now Gamerloin Jyro X, about your unfavored comment, plz watch the vid. a normal whammo build takes the boss group out in 4-6 minutes, this build takes them out in 2-3, and if you only intend in killing shreader it takes 12 seconds...But think what you want, i farm with this and i like it Gamerloin 3 more favored then unfavored votes, does that mean its tested now? Gamerloin :Yep, that's correct. Slap a favored template on it — Hyperion`image:Hyperion_sig_icon.png (talk) 13:42, 5 February 2007 (CST) Woohoo, thanks every1 who favored my build, couldnt have done it without your support/comments etc! :) Gamerloin Trolls will this work in killing the trolls outside of droks? Echo ftw 15:59, 1 March 2007 (CST) Don't think this build got enough healing power to take on all those trolls, but ill give it a try soon Gamerloin :just did some runs, only to find that this build barely has enough healing power to handel all the vermin... definatly kills faster though. and and btw i got 2 shreaders talons (although they are shit) in a row and i have never gotten them b4. this build must be lucky o.0 Echo ftw 18:24, 1 March 2007 (CST) :: This build cant kill trolls, you need a lot of trolls for the damage, and with healing signet as only heal, youll be dead before you can say "I'm dead"Gamerloin variation intresting ill have to try it. ive been ussing armor of earth, silver armor, watchyourself, gladts, deadly respit, protectors def, shild stance, and heal sig. It my first ussable self made farm build so no bashing plz :). i ussaly agro. drop into protecors stance. wait for them to nock me down. drop glats and silver armor start spaming heal sig. shild stance i use when protecors and glats are down. watch yourself i like to have up while using heal sig to counter some of the armor drop. armor of earth i dont use much for vermine(energy coast) but i also pve and play aspen wood with this build. so leave it in.also used this for 3 man ghaili farming. deadly respit i use as energy alowed or to kill off last 1 or 2. the key is to always be in a stance. heal sig can midigate the degen if im not taking hits(stancing) and dont get intupted twice. its not a 100% build but its fun for me since its always important when and what skill i drop. ive cleared whole board no deaths and cleared board on 60% death penalty from the first run trew. somtimes u seeping wound never gets to prock since u avoid every degen attack. aslong as u dont get intupted on heal sig 2-3 times in a row u cant die unless u foget to stance or screw up energy managment. i just like it cause i can farm or tank for group without changing build.